What I Love About You
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: Simon lists the reasons he loves his wife. EDITED


**This story was based on a MySpace chain letter I got. It was so romantic! It sounded just like Simon! I needed to write this.**

**And now I've **_**re**_**written it. I was reading over the original version, and it seemed… off. I've taken it and, personally, I think I made it better.**

**You'll have to read to find out though.**

**What I Love About You**

"Simon," Brittany whispered. "Simon," She called again, shaking him. "Simon!"

Simon chuckled as he opened his eyes and was greeted by the face of his wife. "Okay, I'm awake." He said rubbing his eyes. "What's going on?"

Brittany crawled into the bed beside him. "I don't have anything to wear." She whined.

Simon sat up and put on his glasses. He blinked at the sight of Brittany's clothes scattered across the room. "You woke me up to tell me you had nothing to wear?" He asked with an amused smile.

Brittany shifted her eyes. "Yeah," She chucked falling back into a laying position and batting her eyes innocently.

Simon smiled as he wrapped his arms around Brittany in a tight embrace. "You know I love that about you, right?"

"…Really?" Brittany smiled into his chest. "What else do you love about me?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Well, I love how you spend hours getting dressed, but in the end it's all worth while."

Brittany giggled at this. "…Go on." She said leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I love how your head always finds the right spot on my shoulder." He continued. "…How easily you fit into my arms, how you're always warm even when it's minus thirty outside." He paused.

Brittany blinked as she waited for him to continue. "Don't stop now," She said looking up at him. "Don't you think I'm pretty?"

Simon smirked. "No," Brittany frowned. "But I _know _you're gorgeous."

"Don't tease me like that." Brittany sat up with a scowl and playfully hit him, causing Simon to laugh.

"I love the way you hit me and you expect it to hurt."

Brittany continued to glare at him. "I can make it hurt." She warned, but Simon continued to laugh. Brittany then sat up completely and slapped him across the arm repeatedly.

"Okay, okay, it hurts." He said.

Brittany smiled and resumed her previous position. "I thought so." She said. "Let's not fight anymore. You may continue."

Simon smiled. "I love how you say, 'let's not fight anymore' even though an hour later…" He trailed off.

Brittany breathed out a laugh. "Okay, I get it. I'm a mess." She admitted throwing her arms in exasperation. "What else…?"

Simon chuckled and looked down at her. "I love the way you smile." Brittany let out a small giggle and blushed. "I love how I can still make you blush even though we're married."

"I love that too." Brittany said meeting his eyes.

Simon leaned forward and pecked the spot between her eyes. "I love your eyes." He continued, leaning his forehead against hers. "…How they twinkle when you're happy or excited."

Brittany giggled. "You know, your eyes twinkle too." She said.

Simon raised his brow. "…Really?" He smirked.

"Mhmm," She nodded. "When you're up to something..." Brittany raised a brow of her own as she studied his eyes closely.

Simon chuckled and leaned in, placing a soft kiss of Brittany's lips. "I love your lips." He whispered against them before pulling away. "I love kissing you." He pulled her into another deep kiss. Brittany returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Simon pulled back slightly. "I love the way you kiss me."

Brittany let out in aching sigh as Simon pecked her lips once more. "What else besides my lips?"

Simon smirked. "Your forehead," He kissed her forehead. He lowered his voice to a whisper and continued kissing each body part he named. "…your cheeks, your chin, your neck…" Brittany let out a small moan as Simon gently pecked her neck. Simon's smirk then turned sultry as he looked up at her. "…Everything." Brittany gasped when Simon softly kissed just above her nearly exposed cleavage. "But I won't go into specifics." He grinned evilly.

Brittany let out a small whimper. "Please," She breathed. "I beg you. Go into specifics." She moaned pulling his face back up to hers.

"Brittany, regardless if I love you, hate you, or know that I would die without you doesn't matter." Simon brushed the hair out of her face. "…Because once you're in my life, whatever you were to the world, you've become everything to me. I love you for a million reasons; no paper would do it justice. It's a feeling only felt."

"…Aw, Simon…" Brittany smiled wrapping her arms around him and pulling his lips down to hers in a tender kiss. "Those were some really good reasons." She laughed into his neck. "But…" Brittany lifted her eyes to meet Simon's and smiled.

"Your eyes are sparkling." Simon smirked.

Brittany flashed him a keen smile. "…So are yours." They laughed as they moved into a heated kiss, wasting no time to explore the more than familiar territory.

Brittany pulled back, her chest heaving as her excitement increased. "I want to get specific." She smirked, running her hands from Simon's shoulders and down his chest.

Simon chuckled at Brittany playing with the pull strings of his pajama pants. "Let's see," He smirked and gently ran his hands up her thighs, using his thumbs to lightly tickle the area beneath her abdomen. Brittany giggled as she writhed below him. "I already said your lips." He leaned in and kissed her again. Brittany closed her eyes and groaned knowing Simon was teasing her. "I said neck…" He gently kissed the nook of her neck and slowly made his way up to her ear. "I believe we were at…"

Simon took a pause as his hand slowly crept its way up her body and gently cupped her breast. Brittany let out a soft gasp, opening her eyes to meet his. Simon smirked down at her. "…Everything else."

***blinking in surprise* Wow, I love Brimon, don't I? Yeah, you love them too. Don't lie! Yes you do, you know you do!**

**There's a poll in my profile! VOTING IS FUN!  
**

**You know what to do now. REVIEW! And be specific.**

**Tee hee! I made a funny :P**


End file.
